And Then Some
by Famousfremus
Summary: A trip to Pythons, a new themed restaurant, awakens Katniss' appetite for more than just food. Written for Prompts in Panem - Seven Deadly Sins challenge on Tumblr.


_**A/N: This was written for Prompts in Panem – Seven Deadly Sins, Gluttony over on Tumblr. You should go check them all out; there's some fantastic stuff over there! Thank you to Mary for being the best Beta, Pookieh for pre-reading an early draft, Ro Nordmann for the amazing banner and cover art, and Lenai17 on tumblr for daring me to write this after a random post about the male version of Hooters. **_

The white stretch Hummer rolls to a stop in front of the non-descript brick building and idles by the red velvet carpet. There were no windows, no signs or anything at all to advertise what lay behind the glass doors guarded by two large bronze snakes, coiled as if ready to strike at any moment. The name _PYTHONS_ is written in small stylized red lettering across both doors. This, coupled with the black leather-clad behemoth of a man waiting patiently to open the limo door, lends to the overall sense of mystery and intrigue; it's as if we've stumbled into a James Bond film -or an episode of CSI at the very least.

At some unseen cue from our driver, the man in black moves forward with a grace belied by his size and opens the door to help us pour ourselves from the limo to wait on the red carpet.

"Welcome to Pythons, Miss." I am shocked by his voice, deep and velvety and for some inexplicable reason reminiscent of melted chocolate. "My name is Thresh and it is my pleasure to welcome y'all this evening." It might be the shots of SoCo and lime we did before leaving making me loopy, but I could swear my panties were suddenly drenched just from the silky timbre of his voice.

With a smirk, as if he knew the effect his voice was having on me, Thresh gives me a wink then closes the door. The Hummer drives off to wherever limos go while their occupants are running up huge tabs at restaurants, the purr of its engine fading as it disappears into the night.

"Right this way, ladies." Thresh escorts us to the glass doors and holds one open for us to enter.

Once inside we are greeted by yet another impossibly attractive man; this one tall with a runner's lean body and a head full of wavy red hair. His eyes are the bright green of clover and he's wearing a snug black suit that fits him like a glove.

"Good evenin', ladies. Meh name is Darius and I would like to welcome yeh t' Pythons." His soft brogue gives a flirty lilt to his words, making me think of verdant hillsides dotted with white sheep and brawny young men in cable knit sweaters and snug tweed trousers.

"Here at Pythons, we believe in a total sensory experience, meanin' there's not only a feast for yeh to eat, but t' see, smell an' hear as well. Yehr encouraged t' enjoy as much as yeh'd like however, we do ask that yeh refrain from…shall we say…_handling_ yehr Server. Breaking this rule will result in immediate expulsion and yeh will no longer be considered a welcome guest."

'_What the hell is that supposed to mean?'_ I wonder to myself at Darius' warning. Clearly there's more to this restaurant than meets the eye.

"Now ladies, without further ado, please allow me t'lead yeh to yehr table." Darius turns and moves towards another set of doors, gliding along the marble floor with the fluid grace of a dancer.

Before I can take a step, Effie grabs my arm and pulls me off to the side, away from the others. "Listen here, Little Miss Buzz-kill, Madge told me all about you and I don't want any of your angsty bullshit tonight." Her ridiculously long nails dig small half-moons into the soft flesh of my upper arm, which is locked in her iron grip. "I have been with the same man for twenty-five years. Do you know what that means?" She gives me a shake to emphasize her point. "That means I've had to deal with the same fumbling fuck he's been giving me since we were in High School. I need tonight so that I can fantasize about it forever and be able to have sex with my husband. I. Need. Balls. In. My. Face." The look in her eyes is downright lethal as she shakes me once more.

Her outburst shocks me into speechlessness, so I just nod in response, rubbing the finger-shaped red spot on my arm.

We follow Darius down the hallway to yet another set of doors, this time frosted glass with the same Pythons logo etched across them. To the left of the door is a framed photo of a man standing in a typical Superman pose – legs spread apart, chest out and hands fisted on his hips. His bright smile looks like something out of a toothpaste commercial and he has the most stunning green eyes and tousled bronze hair ever seen on a man. Most noticeable, though, is the fact that all he is wearing is a black mesh tank top and a pair of tiny blue booty shorts that hug him like a second skin.

"Holy shit!" Johanna exclaims in surprise. "Annie, is that Finnick?"

"Yes, that's him." Annie nods proudly. "He was their top Server until he was promoted to General Manager."

"Is that_ real_?" There's no need to ask Effie what she's referring to as she hasn't taken her eyes off the large bulge in the front of Finnick's shorts. His package resembles a cucumber nestled between two plump hot-house tomatoes.

"Yes, it is." Annie blushes, but her shit-eating grin ruins the effect, making her look more like the cat who got the cream than demure.

"Jesus, woman! How can you even _walk_ after that?" Johanna's eyes are wide, staring at Annie in rapt fascination and respect. "That…that's just…I can't even!"

"How is any of that even sanitary?" Four sets of eyes swing my way, glaring at me for disturbing their reverent perusal of Finnick's massive cock. "I mean, think about it – hair, ball sweat and God knows what else can get all over your food."

The silence is deafening as they stare at me as if I've uttered the most heinous sacrilege. Effie side-eyes me and subtly gives me the 'I've got my eyes on you' signal with her index and middle fingers.

"Ahem." We turn towards Darius, who is waiting patiently by the open doors to precede us into the main dining room. "Right this way, ladies."

It's hard to keep up with Darius as there is a veritable feast of male flesh on display, causing us to stop and stare. All of the waiters are dressed in the same uniform we'd seen in Finnick's photo – tight shorts and mesh tank tops. Each exquisite specimen more perfect than the last; you didn't know where to look first.

We finally stumble to our table and settle in as Darius hands out the menus. "Your server will be here momentarily. Enjoy!" With a little bow, he exits the dining room and goes back to his station by the door.

While the others are busy enjoying the 'scenery' I busy myself with reviewing the menu. I'm starving, as usual, and right now food trumps hot guy in my book.

"Look at the ass on that blond!" Johanna whispers, clearly in awe of whatever fine piece of man-flesh she's found. I look up from the menu and see the ass in question, two tables away from ours. The man is standing with his back to us, bent slightly at the waist, causing his shorts to pull up and give us a peek at the firm roundness of his backside. I have to agree – that is an ass to write sonnets about.

I let my eyes wander up to his back and take in the way his blond waves curl over the nape of his neck. The sight triggers something in the recesses of my mind and I feel a sense of déjà vu, but the moment is gone almost as quickly as it came.

My gaze trails from his golden curls to his broad shoulders when I notice the tattoo on the back of his left shoulder. It's an image of a flower; a very distinct, very familiar flower. The arrowhead shaped petals are drawn as if they're dancing on the wind, and there's what looks like a drop of rain, or maybe a tear, dangling perilously off one as if any second it will swell to the breaking point and drop to the invisible ground below.

'_It's a katniss flower'_, I think to myself, _'What the fuck?' _Then the blond Adonis turns his head and I feel the déjà vu all over again. I feel my stomach do a slow roll and drop to my toes as I gasp in surprise. "No, it can't be."

"Can't be what?" slurs Madge from somewhere next to me. Her bleary eyes are squinting in his direction when he turns completely and my suspicions are confirmed. "Ohmygodkatniss. It's Peeta!" She starts shouting drunkenly and waving to him. "Hey Peeta! Over here!"

I duck my head so he can't see me as he walks over to our table with a broad smile on his ridiculously handsome face. "Madge Undersee! How the hell are you?"

She gets up from the table and tries to give him a sloppy hug but he stops her by raising his hands. "Sorry, Madge. No touching allowed."

Madge gives him a big drunken smile. "Peeta fucking Mellark. God, it's been YEARS!" She turns almost knocking herself down in the process, and introduces him to the rest of the table. "Hey everyone, this is Peeta. Peeta, this is Johanna, my Aunt Effie, and I think you already know Annie. Oh, and of course you remember Katniss." This last bit is said in an annoying sing-song voice that wouldn't be out of place in a middle-school girl's locker room.

His gaze whips to me and I see all of the color drain from his face as our eyes lock and recognition sets in. "Hello, Katniss."

His voice is exactly the same – warm and smooth as honey with the hint of a sexy rasp – and still has the ability to make me weak in the knees. My heart begins to beat at a rapid tempo as my eyes take in how he's changed in the last five years.

Gone is the lanky boy with the wavy golden hair and laughing blue eyes. In his place stands a man, chiseled to perfection like Michelangelo's David come to life. His eyes are still impossibly brilliant blue but they lack the impish spark that always made him look on the brink of mischief. His full lips are set in a firm line over his defined chin that holds the faintest trace of pale blond stubble. Broad shoulders taper to a lean waist and well defined abs. There's a sprinkling of the same pale gold hairs across his ridiculously defined chest, with a thin line below his navel leading to the part of him that I still remember moving inside of me as if it were yesterday. The promise he'd shown as a boy of 18 was more than fulfilled by the man of 23 standing in front of me now.

"Hey Peeta." I finally manage to choke out of my mouth, which has suddenly gone very, very dry.

As Madge goes on to tell the others, including several eavesdropping tables around ours, about how Peeta and I dated all throughout high school, only to break up the day after our senior Prom, Peeta and I are locked in a staring contest, each refusing to be the one who looks away first.

I see the same hurt in his eyes that was there the morning I broke his heart. I remind myself that I did it to set him free, so he wouldn't feel tied down to our small town when he had such a bright future ahead of him; but seeing him now makes me wonder if I made a huge mistake all those years ago.

"Hey, didn't you two punch each other's v-cards that night after Prom?" I'm sure it's just a coincidence, but it seems like Madge chose the moment the restaurant went completely quiet to ask this question in her loud, drunken voice. I glare daggers at her as I hear the shuffle of bodies as they pivot our way, rubbernecking like they're hoping to see blood, and feel multiple sets of eyes boring into my skull, waiting for the next scene in this farce known as my life.

My gaze flits across the faces, both friend and stranger, staring at me with a mix of curiosity, jealousy, and disbelief that I'd let him go, until it settles on Peeta once again. His sapphire eyes are blazing with heat and I feel an answering wave of desire roll through me, settling in my lower belly and causing my breath to catch in my throat. Suddenly the intensity of the moment is too much and my flight instinct comes barreling to the forefront.

"I…I don't…excuse me." I can't even think straight with all of the feelings rushing through my body at once. I jump up from the table, knocking my chair over in my haste to get away and flee towards the bar where the rest rooms are located. I think someone yells for me to come backbut the voice doesn't register as I practically run into the ladies room and slam the door, collapsing against it as tears threaten to spill from my eyes.

Fortunately, the rest rooms are individual so I don't have to worry about anyone coming in and seeing me fall apart. I have never been so mortified, or so turned on in my life; I know I can't go back out there and face anyone, let alone Peeta.

I'm trying to remember if I saw a back entrance or emergency exit (which I'm pretty sure this qualifies as) when there's a soft knock on the door.

'_Just fucking great' _ "Occupied," I mumble, hoping whoever it is will take the hint and leave me in my misery.

"Katniss, it's me." My pulse throbs at the sound of Peeta's voice and I feel more wetness seep into my already soaked panties. "Can we talk for a minute…please?" It's the pause before the 'please' that gets me and before I know what's happening my traitorous hands unlock and open the door.

We stand there staring at each other for several heartbeats, unsure of how to proceed now that we're alone. He must see something in my eyes that answers whatever question he had as he reaches up to cradle my face, pulling me towards him and into the kiss I didn't realize I'd been craving all this time.

The moment his lips touch mine I feel a bolt of electricity that makes my toes curl and every nerve ending in my body comes alive with liquid fire. I reach up to run my fingers through those teasing curls, but Peeta stops me with his hands on my wrists.

"You can't touch the servers." He murmurs against my mouth before nipping at my bottom lip.

"Even in here?" I ask him breathlessly.

"Especially in here." He claims my lips again, and this time our tongues join the battle, reveling in the memories of the last time they were together.

Suddenly, Peeta spins us around and up against the door to close it, and I feel his hand fumble with the lock, saving us from outside interruption. I can feel every inch of him pressed up against me and another wave of desire rockets through me as I recognize his hard length pushing into the soft skin of my stomach.

"I want to touch you, Peeta, I gasp as his lips blaze a trail across my jaw to the sensitive spot behind my ear.

"Sorry." _Kiss_ "It's against." _Kiss _"The rules." He punctuates his words with soft kisses as he works his way to the valley of my collarbone.

I can't stop the frustrated grunt that comes out at his words, nor the pout of my lips. He pulls away with a smile that holds the promise of more delights to come. "I have an idea."

He spins us again, this time backing me up until I hit the low counter. He lifts me up so that I'm sitting on the edge, with my legs dangling on either side of his. Slowly, he pulls on the sunset orange ribbon that's holding my braid and unweaves the plaited locks, shaking them out to lie across my shoulders.

Peeta gives me a devious smile as he then uses the ribbon to bind my wrists together, tight enough that I can't slip them out but loose enough that it doesn't hurt. Then he lifts my hands up over my head and hooks the ribbon over a decorative light fixture above the mirror, effectively locking me in place.

Once I'm secure, Peeta steps back to admire his handiwork. His lascivious gaze wanders from where my hair cascades around me in chocolate waves, to my lips, which are parted in anticipation, and further down my heated body. He lingers on the swell of my breasts, which are currently pushed up and out towards him in offering as my back arches from the way my arms are secured. Lastly, his eyes skim the hem of my short skirt as it rides up my thighs and my legs that hang open in silent invitation.

I am a panting mess of nerves by the time he swings his eyes back up to my face and I know the lust I see in them is mirrored in my own. I watch, spellbound, as his pink tongue glides across his full bottom lip, leaving a trail of moisture not unlike what is happening in my panties right now.

"Oh Katniss." He breathes as he reaches forward to stroke the side of my face. "You have no idea how long I've dreamed about seeing you again. You're all I've thought about for the last five years."

I lean into his hand with a sigh, giving over completely to the passion quickly building between us. "Not a day goes by that I don't miss you; that I don't miss this," I tell him honestly.

No further words are needed as Peeta gives an almost feral growl and claims my mouth yet again. His large hands roam my body freely as they reacquaint themselves with my landscape, then bury themselves in my hair to pull my head back as his lips begin a journey down the column of my neck. Strangled cries escape my throat as I try to keep from screaming in joy.

Peeta senses that I'm holding back and pauses in his ministrations. "The bathrooms are soundproof. It's not that management encourages this type of behavior, but it's not exactly _dis_couraged either. You don't have to hold it in, love."

At the endearment falling so easily from his lips, my body goes into overdrive, wanting, no NEEDING to feel him. Of their own accord my legs wrap themselves around his hips, pulling him even closer. We both groan when his hard cock comes into contact with the heat of my arousal and I can't help bucking my hips into his again. We both sigh in pleasure at the delicious pressure but know it won't be enough. Not after waiting so long to be together again.

Without warning Peeta drops to his knees in front of me and looks at me with pleading blue eyes, "Please, Katniss. I need to taste you."

"Yes." It comes out as a moan and I feel my walls flutter in anticipation. We'd only tried oral sex a few times when we dated, but if memory serves it was something we both enjoyed immensely.

A look of pure joy washes across Peeta's face as he slowly trails his hands up my thighs and under my skirt to the waistband of my panties. With a gentle tug, he wordlessly asks me to shift my weight so he can slide the soaking scrap of silk off of me. Once they're gone, he places my legs over his shoulders and gently folds the hem of my skirt until I can easily see the glistening sheen of my arousal coating the insides of my thighs.

Keeping his eyes locked with mine, Peeta leans forward and slowly runs the flat of his tongue along my folds in one luscious sweep. A noise I can only describe as a strangled hiss escapes my throat, earning a deep chuckle in response.

"I take it you like that," he comments, stating the obvious.

"Ungh." I can't even form words right now, only sounds.

With another chuckle, Peeta leans forward again, this time using the tip of his tongue to tease my clit. I feel his thick finger enter me and start sliding in and out at a maddeningly slow pace. Another finger joins the fun as he begins to draw slow circles around my hidden pearl and the sensitive skin surrounding it.

It's the most exquisite kind of torture, wanting so badly to run my fingers through the soft wavy hair that's tickling the inside of my thighs and not being able to because my hands are bound. Being completely at Peeta's mercy fuels my desire, and I know it won't take long for me to come.

Peeta's free hand snakes under my tank top and pushes aside the cup of my bra to squeeze my hardened nipple. He rolls it between his thumb and forefinger roughly, adding an element of pleasurable pain that pushes me closer to the precipice. I lock my ankles and use them to pull myself closer to his face and thrusting fingers, desperate for more friction where I need it most.

The indecipherable sounds that have been pouring from me turn to high pitched keens when Peeta's hot mouth latches onto my clit and he sucks hard. Between the pressure of his lips wrapped around my most sensitive bud, the feel of his thick fingers steadily fucking me and the not so delicate tugs on my nipple, my orgasm washes over me within moments, making me scream his name to the ceiling.

"Peeta! Oh fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." My hoarse cries reverberate around the tiny bathroom, and I send a silent prayer of thanks for the soundproofing.

My head falls back against the mirror as I lose all control over my muscles. If I weren't attached to the light fixture, I would certainly fall off the counter in my boneless state. I feel weightless, but despite just coming harder than I have in years, I also feel unsatisfied. Obviously my body is not done with Peeta Mellark.

Peeta continues to lap at my folds, as if he senses I'm not done, making me shake and building the heat within me back up to the boiling point.

"Peeta!" My voice jumps three octaves on the second syllable of his name as he removes his mouth only to slide his fingers inside me once again. This time, though, he turns is wrist upward and curls his fingers to firmly press on the spongy spot that makes me come again within minutes.

In my bound and boneless state, I can only watch as Peeta stands and wipes the back of his hand across his mouth.

"You still taste sweeter than sugar." If I weren't already flushed from my repeated orgasms I would have blushed at his words. As it is I can barely manage to grunt a response.

By now I've lost feeling in my hands and my shoulders were starting to ache from the way my arms were thrust up behind me. Peeta senses my discomfort and reaches up to unhook my hands from the light fixture. He leaves my bound hands lying in my lap and makes no move to loosen the ribbon, which is tied in a way that makes it impossible for me to untie.

"Did you mean what you said before?" Suddenly all of his earlier bravado is gone. The look he gives me is cautiously hopeful, and there's a vulnerability in his voice that tugs at my heart. "About missing me?"

I'm almost overwhelmed with the need to take him in my arms and show him just how much I've missed him these last five years. "God, yes."

At my admission, Peeta's lips find mine again in a kiss full of longing and promises. His hands settle on my hips and he pulls me forward until our centers meet. I can feel the hard ridge of his cock pressing desperately into the wetness between my folds. I can't stop myself from rubbing against him, nearly frantic with the need to find my release yet again.

My bound hands clutch his tank top, trying to pull him as close as possible. I feel him try to bat them aside and I pull away in frustration.

"This no touching thing is really pissing me off. I want to feel you, Peeta. Please!" I know I sound like a petulant child but I just don't give a damn about the rules anymore.

"You won't be able to come back here if I let you do that." His voice is serious but the teasing glint in his eyes lets me know he's playing with me now.

"Odds are pretty good I wouldn't have come back anyway, so I don't give a fuck. Untie me. NOW." I demand, ready to gnaw the damn thing off with my teeth if I have to.

"Yes, ma'am." He winks at me before untying the ribbon and unraveling it from around my wrists. There are red marks I'm going to have to explain when I go back to the table but I can't find it in me to care right now.

As soon as my hands are free I plunge them into his curls and drag my nails along his scalp, earning me a grateful moan, as I pull him down for another passionate kiss. His hips begin thrusting slowly into mine, creating a delicious friction that spirals out from deep inside my body. Suddenly, it's not enough anymore.

"Peeta, I want you inside me. Please!" My body is wound tighter than a spring and I am not above begging at this point.

"As you wish," he whispers as he reaches behind me. I turn to see what he's doing and see him pulling a condom out of a dispenser on the side of the mirror. "Like I said, it's not discouraged," he says with a smirk.

I watch in rapt fascination as he peels off his boxer briefs, freeing his straining erection, and rolls the thin latex down his shaft. He's bigger than I remember and my pulse quickens in anticipation at the sight.

All concerns leave my mind as soon as he takes his cock in his hand and begins to rub the head between my folds, coating his length in my wetness. _THIS _is what I've been waiting for. _THIS _is what I need from him right now and I lean back against the mirror, opening myself up to him further.

Peeta leans forward and captures my lips with his as he enters me with one hard thrust. We swallow each other's sighs as our bodies meet, and take a moment to revel in the feeling.

"Katniss, I need to move." Peeta gasps, sounding as if he's in agony, which I imagine he probably is from trying to hold back.

I kiss along his jaw to his ear and whisper, "go ahead," before grabbing the lobe between my teeth and tugging.

Peeta moans as he grabs my ass and tilts my hips up before pulling back and thrusting again, this time hitting that spongy spot deep inside that I could never reach with my vibrator when I'd fantasize about him in my lonely bed.

"Oh fuck, Peeta! Do that again!" I wail as I wrap my legs around his back and dig my nails into his shoulders.

Peeta continues the slow torture, both of us trying to prolong the inevitable as long as we can. A light sheen of sweat has broken out on his body, making his golden skin shimmer in the soft light of the room. Our soft grunts and moans are the only sounds as we concentrate on the feelings we're evoking in one another.

Peeta turns slightly and leans me farther back along the counter while pulling my right leg up higher against his side. This new angle allows him to free one hand to roam my body, taking his time to caress my breasts before trailing downward to rub lazy circles around my clit with his thumb.

"Christ, Katniss. I've never forgotten how fucking amazing you feel." Peeta's words are all I need to push me over the edge yet again and I come with a hoarse shout. My walls contract tightly around Peeta's cock, driving him headlong into his own release with a loud moan.

Peeta collapses onto his elbows, taking care to keep his weight from crushing me. We remain in this position, breathless and still connected, until he begins to soften inside me. I feel his hand reach between us to hold the condom as he pulls out and discards it in the trash.

As we go about cleaning up, I can't help but wonder what will happen once we leave this room. Will he want to see me again? Do I want to see _him_ again? And most of all, how am I going to explain my long absence from the table? The only thing I know for sure is that this small taste has whetted my appetite for more. I have a feeling this is only the beginning and that I'll never stop craving Peeta. Hopefully the feeling is mutual, but only time will tell.

_To be continued…_


End file.
